Hope includes a Blast and a Sort of Fairytale
by LC Rina
Summary: En un mundo sin avatar y con un pésimo sentido del humor, Korra es una de las pocas personas con los suficientes músculos para ir contra la corriente, lástima que el trabajo más pesado en realidad recae en Asami. AU. Korrasami.


**Historia** de Rina y Neo.

 **Korrasami** (canon baby!) de Micheal Dante di Martino y Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Aire...

Existe la leyenda de que hace mucho tiempo los humanos eran capaces de controlar los elementos como una extensión de su cuerpo, viviendo en armonía con la naturaleza y el mundo espiritual.

La habilidad de controlar elementos les era otorgada por sus guardianes; los León Tortuga, como un medio de defenderse en el salvaje mundo que vivían.

Hasta que una guerra comenzó...

La codicia en los humanos creció; se enfrentaron a los espíritus en busca de expandir su territorio y quedar como la especie dominante en el planeta.

El balance se quebró y el caos reinó.

Por años, humanos y espíritus se mataron entre sí, destruyendo el mundo en el cual antes convivían... De entre ellos se alzó el Avatar, un humano capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos. Haciendo uso de este gran poder, derrocó al Caos reinante y forzó la paz.

Como castigo por utilizar para fines egoístas los dones que les eran concedidos, a los humanos les fue arrebatada, por sus mismos guardianes, la habilidad de dominar elementos y su raza ya no contaría con la protección de dichos seres. Los espíritus debieron regresar al mundo espiritual y los portales entre ambos planos fueron sellados para siempre.

La humanidad fue condenada a empezar de cero en el hostil y desquebrajado mundo que había quedado tras la guerra y, al tiempo que las civilizaciones crecían, la historia de los orígenes de las Naciones se fue olvidando o transformando...

Al progresar de los siglos, no ha faltado el aventurero, erudito, guerrero o hasta vendedor de coles que haya intentado encontrar estos míticos portales con la esperanza de reabrirlos para cambiar el mundo como lo conocemos y "restaurar el balance original".

Sin embargo, esa no es la historia que ustedes están por leer.

No, esta historia ocurre y parte en un punto determinado del presente, llámese un domingo cualquiera.

Un domingo cualquiera en Ciudad República, proclamada metrópoli del mundo actual una vez que las Cuatro Naciones finalizaran su proceso de segmentación, expansión, conquista, reconquista, guerras, fusión, Naciones Unidas y todo lo que llevó a formar el mapa del actual mundo.

Si uno tomara ese mapa y se fuese a la parte más sur, justo tapada por una O en "Polo" encontraría la aldea de la joven que hoy llega a iniciar su nueva vida en la Capital.

Korra, la estudiante sureña que viene a la Gran Ciudad.

—Bueno... Ya estoy aquí. —Inspiró prolongadamente para absorber todas las oportunidades que el nuevo lugar ofrecía. Hizo una mueca—. De acuerdo, Ciudad República es más... olorosa de lo que esperaba.

Justo una pelea de gatos callejeros comenzó en un pasaje cercano y la tapa de un bote de basura llegó a parar a sus pies.

—Eh, con tantos animales por aquí al menos no me sentiré sola en esta —miró alrededor, la media sonrisa en su rostro recordándole que debía ser positiva—...totalmente desierta avenida.

La parpadeante luz de un farol sobre su cabeza era lo único que la mantenía estática en ese lugar, mientras contemplaba qué dirección seguir. Casi era media noche y el hombre que la había llevado le había dado como única indicación "sube por esta avenida y llegarás al centro", antes de apresurarse en revertir marcha para pasar la noche en altamar, lejos de la costa donde no se veía ni un bote anclado.

No le había importado mucho quedarse sola en un lugar desconocido, enorme lugar desconocido, de noche, sin mapa y sin un alma que pudiera servirle de guía, después de todo iba ligera de equipaje y aunque no llevaba chaqueta estaba acostumbrada a noches mucho más frías que esa. Además, estaba en Ciudad República, un lugar mucho más avanzado que su media salvaje aldea donde los hombres todavía luchaban con Lobos diente-de-sable marino para probar su hombría, debía ser un lugar seguro ¿cierto?

Sí, seguro debía serlo, Korra había usado eso como excusa para convencer a su padre de dejarla partir a Ciudad República; la ciudad con mayor cantidad de policías capacitados graduados en la Academia de Defensa de Paz Ciudadana -"al servicio del pueblo" era su lema-, los panfletos y comerciales lo decían, ¡los panfletos no mienten! Después de todo, si es prensa escrita es verídica, asintió para sí misma.

Gracias a los agudos sentidos de haber sido criada en lo salvaje; escuchó un zumbido en el viento, seguido de una explosión y el tintinar de unas cadenas. Y todo se oscureció. Alarmas sonaron, perros ladraron y una mujer gritó.

…O quizás era un lugar oscuro al centro del mapa, reinado por el caos y la discordia.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser como nuevo hogar?

* * *

 ***Commentary track on***

 **Rina:** OK, FINALLY! Todos tuvieron un buen Halloween? Nosotros sí, lleno de ideas nuevas! Pero antes de eso, es necesario sacar del congelador este fic!

 **Neo:** Es un fic que nos ha salido del alma y esperamos tener mucha fun con él, es un gran proyecto y no estamos ni ahí con dejarlo tirado en el futuro cercano o lejano! ...aunque nuestro track record con nuestros otros fics sea pésimo.

 **Rina:** Yes! Se nos ocurrió en Septiembre e hicimos el layout en un tris, pero llevamos una semana queriendo subirlo sin poder porque joder que alguna cosa pasaba o... cofno nos acordábamos del nombrecof lol

Hey! Yo llevo menos tiempo sin actualizar que tú! Plus- es tu culpa. Lo importante es que con tu OCD y mi sentido patológico de la responsabilidad... las puertas están wide open!

 **Neo:** ...cual OCD! Anyway, dicen que los capricornios son trabajadores y no procastinan, lo cual es una vil mentira, pero prometo hacer honor a lo que dice ser mi horóscopo y aportar todo lo que pueda para que este fic sea terminado. De cualquier forma, no soy yo quien escribe el sarcasmo esta vez. Solo soy la inocente máquina de ideas cool.

 **Rina:** ...la que te obliga a ordenar los comestibles en la fila del minimarket o no dejar en paz el scotch del poster en la pieza... Anyway, tenemos hype, tenemos ideas, tenemos- como que inocente máquina de ideas cool?! That's MY job! Ni siquiera se te ocurría de qué escribir el Korrasami!

 **Neo:** Solo necesitaba un empujoncito! Mi cerebro está cansado pero mis ideas son many, así estemos hechas bolsa encontraremos un ratito para dedicarle a este fic, así que por favor sigan leyéndonos y no nos olviden si se nos contagian las malas costumbres de Rina y no actualizamos en un año!

 **Rina:** You...*ignorar olímpicamente* Como decía, tenemos muchas ideas, muchas ganas y mucho cansancio... Así que nos verán escribiendo de nuevo, that's for sure! Porque aparentemente esto de picarnos por actualizar es a thing now... Nos vemos en otro segmento y tengan un buen Noviembre!

 **Neo:** Merry Christmas!

 **Rina:** Ese es el peor augurio ever! *Arrojar almohada*

 ***Fin de transmisión***


End file.
